1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device and its packaging method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illuminating device and a packaging method thereof, which can simplify the packaging process and provide accurate alignment.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional illuminating device 1 has a substrate 10, an insulation layer 11 disposed on the substrate 10, and an illuminating element 12 disposed on the insulation layer 11. Afterward, the illuminating element 12 is connected with a metal layer 13, which is disposed on the insulation layer 11, by wire bonding to establish electrical connection. The illuminating element 12 is finally enclosed by a packaging layer 14 to protect it from mechanical stress, heat, moisture or other adverse factors.
However, the alignment issue of the illuminating element 12 has to be considered when the illuminating element 12 is covered by the package layer 14. That is, the illuminating element 12 must be located in the center of the package layer 14. If not, the lighting efficiency, light uniformity, light shape and color temperature of the illuminating element 12 will be influenced. Unfortunately, in order to accurately aligning the illuminating element 12 in the center of the package layer 14, an additional mechanical apparatus is needed, which may increase the complexity and efficiency of manufacture as well as the production cost.